Vora Zhar 'Nunumee
Vora 'Nunumee was a Elite Zealot who led a squad of twenty Elites to take out Heretics and Flood. He later led a entire army to attack a UNSC Base on the planet Ritienous IV, but would have trouble getting there.He later attacked a UNSC Frigate. Battle of Installation 03 Vora was summoned to the Council Chamber, The Prophet of Truth would talk to him. "Vora, I have seen Heresy in my eyes..." Truth explained, "Heretics, they killed a Prophet, I will not show mercy on them,Major Domo Vora 'Nunumee, You are now, Field Master Vora 'Nunumee!" "Holy one," Vora said, "I will fight with honor for you, and this Empire! Just, one thing, what am I to do?" A voice cut in, "You will go to the Third Holy Ring, and kill the Heretics, though you will run into Flood!" The Prophet of Mercy exclaimed. "I want you all to do your best! What is our code?" Vora questioned his Elites. "Fight with Honor! Fight with Courage! They all Roared. "Sir, there's a landing pod right about...There!" Kano 'Vedussa, a Elite Minor Domo said. "Good, tell the pilot, get ready for heavy fire, on this hologram, it shows a door near the Landing Zone keep opening and shutting, I think it may be a malfunction though! Vora pointed out. "OK sir!" Kano said "Soldiers, get ready to land!" Yelled Vora. When they were dropped off, Vora caught something, grunts had run off into the mist, he had no grunts, there was a Heretic patrol somewhere, but where.But then, four Heretics jumped out, firing. Vora acted quick, telling his soldiers to attack, he then unleashed a battle cry, and pulled his sword out, and challenged the leader of the Heretic squad, pointing his sword at him and saying, "Coward!" The Elite barked back, "You fool, don't lisson to those lies, you should..." Before he could finish, Vora had attacked, the elite lunged, but underestimated Vora's power, he then tried to grab a falling Elites sword, but his hand was cut off, then was his head. Vora looked at dead body,then walked away. As he did, a marine ran out screaming, his chest was ripped open, and he carried a shotgun on his back, Vora put his sword in front of the marine, he ran right into it, ending his pain. He Through the body toward a Elite named Kwano 'Jiden. A loud noise was heard and Vora walked towards it, nothing at all was there, but a Heretic Elite ran out and went to kill Vora, Vora turned around to see a sword wielded by a Heretic coming at him. But Kwano 'Jiden shot the Elite before he could kill Vora, the Elite fell and died. Kwano, horrified said "I've never killed another Elite before!" The Ultra Elite then grabbed the dead Marines Shotgun, and shot himself. Vora had to talk to his Elites before they could panic "We have lost 3 Elites, one, deeply saddens me, this shows why we need to end the Heretics lives now! Before anymore pain like this!" His Elites cheered. They entered a building, five heretic grunts were sleeping, unaware of the battle between there Heretic Elite allies and Flood Combat forms. Vora then killed the Grunts in there sleep. He and his seventeen Elites ambushed the Flood and Heretics, A massive Tank form came down on two Elites, one Heretic, the other Loyalist. A bone crunching sound was heard as it swung and killed both of them,Kano 'Vedussa opened fired on the Tank form with a Fuel Rod, killing it.Vora then saved Kano before a Elite Combat Form was able kill Kano. After the small engagement with the flood, Vora realized all Heretics were dead when he saw what the Heretics were looking at, why they seemed scared, it was a hologram showing great detail of the place they were, Vora could scroll through it, showing any life form on any part of the ring, all were flood. He called for his Phantom to pick him up and his Elites. Battle of Ritienous IV "Vora, you did a good job, you silenced the Heretics, ending there rebellion." The High Prophet of Truth said,"We found another Human planet, they call it Ritienous IV. A base is located on a cliff, a easy target, besides the forces, the only problem is how big it is, Vora, Settle up an army, destroy the base, and bring back anything useful." "Yes Holy one!" Vora saluted. "Thel, I don't care, I will assemble my own army!" Vora said "Zealot, I recommend I pick it out for you, as the Prophets demand!" Thel 'Vadamee said. "I already have my army built though, and I will use it." Ordered Vora The Army was being dropped off, two hundred soldiers.Fifty Elites,fifty jackals,four Hunters, and a hundred grunts."Field Master," Kano 'Vedussa said,"We spotted some scorpion tanks, are you sure you don't want any Wraiths?" "I'm sure Kano, we can send some Spec. Ops forces do dispose of them." Vora said. Later that day Vora was talking to Ship Master Osso Jar 'Devanee by Hologram,"Ship Master, why weren't we sent right into the base on Phantoms?" "Zealot, there's Mac Cannons, we'll send you air support as soon as you've destroyed them." Osso said. The tanks were destroyed, with only one casualty in Vora's hands, A Spec. Ops Grunt named Yash. But a bigger problem was in his eyes, five SPARTANS were guarding the base as will as three squads of ODSTs. Vora knew a UNSC General was there, and if he destroyed the base, he may receive a promotion."We're going to the base now!" Vora boomed out. Kano was stunned that he made his mind up so quickly, "Vora are you..." Vora cut him off, "Yes, Ultra, I am." "I am only a Minor sir." "Not anymore...the armor is in this." Vora pointed to a big metal container. "Vora, I'm pleased!" Three sniper jackals were set up in trees, and a jackal lance were protecting them. Ten Elite squads were set up, with ten grunts in each squad,the Hunters were by there selves, Vora was with two Elite Ultras, Kano 'Vedussa and Zyka 'Zeznee. They were taken from their squads to protect Vora.Vora gave out the signal to attack. Marines and Covenant were dropping everywhere, then, hell happened, the five Spartans came out, they dropped the Elites to the ground, shooting rapidly, and punching as hard as they could. Kano ran at a Spartan, but, was shot by the SPARTAN'S sniper, the bullet went through his head, blood splured from it. Vora saw his friend die, and went into a killing frenzy, ripping through Marines as if they were paper, he met with SPARTAN, the SPARTAN, as usual, thought he was invincible, and underestimated Vora, his head was taken from his body quickly, as was a second SPARTAN, two were taking out by the Jackal Snipers, and the last one was torn apart by a Hunter. Vora walked over to the terrified General, and impaled him with his sword. Second Battle of Installation 03 Vora was surprised Truth didn't talk to him, he had just received a note to pick forty soldiers and go to Installation 03. He picked five Ultra Elites,ten Major Domos, and twenty-five Minors. "Soldiers,"Barked Vora "I know some of you, you were with me before, at this very place...others, you will see that hell has broke lose...and many of you won't make it back." BAM! The Phantom was shot out of the air, then the other Phantom, Flood had taken control of an AA Wraith. "Vora, sir, are you all right?" Zyka 'Zeznee asked. "I'm... I'm fine...where are the others... ah, there they they are, how many survived?" "Twenty-nine sir." As they walked through the swamps, they met up with a Jackal Lance, a Jackal named Rak was their leader,"It's good to see you Rak, I remember you ow me, as I and my Ship Master saved your life!" Vora said. Rak said something and a Grunt translated saying "What do you want?" "Join my squad and help us out." Vora's numbers now up to fifty, they went to a structure, dead flood lay about. "These are human guns,there are Humans here!" An Elite blurted out "Hope no Demons around, that would be BAD!" A Grunt warned. They all walked in, the Humans were surely dead. Guns lit the dark as Humans pored in, the Covenant fought back, Vora dispatched of a ODST quickly, he was shot twice in the shoulder, he roared, killing a Marine and then took cover as a rocket zoomed by,"Fight my soldiers FIGHT!" Vora commanded. Soon all Humans lay dead, blood spewing from their corpses.A voice ran out,"Stupid Elite! Stop moving!" They heard a body fall, and then a Brute roar and then another Elite, yelled for help. Vora sent some Grunts and Jackals to investigate, then, five Brutes came charging in, the Jackals allied up with them, so did the Jackal's Grunts, Vora yelled,"What are you doing!?" The Brute called back,"Prophets orders!" He jumped on a Elite and killed him, then charged at Vora, Vora removed the creatures arm, then stabbed him in the chest, the Brute fell, he realized that his men had killed the Brutes and Grunts, but a lone Jackal named Rak, was sitting down waiting to die, Vora said,"I saved you Rak, and you repay me with this!" He smashed the Jackals skull."We're leaving soldiers, the Prophets have betrayed us, as will as some others!" Great Schism "Field Master!" Zyka 'Zeznee said "How will we get out of this dreaded place?" "I alredy told Thel to come pick us up, but we have to meet him there." Vora pointed to a large structure "Where Kwano dishonored himself!" As they entered the building, they noticed it was completely infected by Flood,"Bah, this is a bad place, I can feel it!" An Elite said, then another,"I saw something mov...AHH!" The Elite was attacked by Infection Forms, turning him into a monster,"Those bastards! That was Vussa 'Kanie!" Vora screamed.Guns blazed as Elites faught through Flood waves, a huge Juggernaught form came out, it swung and killed two Elites, then three more, Vora cut one tenticle off the beast then stabbed it in the chest,"Bah, I had to jump to reach its chest!" As they went to the LZ Vora counted twelve includeing himself left,"Thel, where are you?", then, a Phantom came down on them, a Elite jumped out,"Thel sent us to get you Field Master!" Vora commented"What? Five days ago?" "Bah, you've been here nine hours!" The Elite roared.As Vora made sure all Elites got on board, he saw a Ultra Elite Combat Form, it was Kwano, it had a shotgun, Kwano shot, damageing Vora's shields, Vora lunged and cut the old friend down,"Sorry friend." Vora walked down the ship, his Ship Master and Fleet Master Osso Jar 'Devanee, was talking to another Ship Master when Vora walked in,"Sorry Ship Master, I'll go a different way." "No stay, Vora we were just talking about you, we think that you should be given a promotion, you always put your men in front of yourself, you care for them, do you wish to be Ship Master?" Vora stunned, said "I would be honored!" "Good," the other Ship Master said "Your armor is in your room, we know that you need new armor, as your current set is badly dammaged, I hope you don't mind any Bronze color, as your shulders are that color as will as the outline of your armor." "It's fine, it gives me more of a noticble look." Vora had picked a Ship and named it "Blooded Faith". A huge noise was heard as Brute ships attacked the Fleet Masters Fleet, a Voice was heard,"Elites, attack, burn through their flesh!" Three Brute cruisers shot and killed two ships, Vora took action and told his Elites to fire rappidly,"Don't stop until they fall, we won't fall, we wil fight and fight, until they die!!" A Brute ship fell, then another, but then, a Brute cruiser shot a Torpedio at Osso Jar 'Devanee's ship, the Fleet Masters Cruiser vilently exploded, Vora, assumed control."Kill the cruiser, melt the metal for I can see the mongrals die!" The battle had ended, and Vora Zhar 'Nunumee was now Fleet Master,"I am honored to be given the title of Fleet Master Admiral, but why?" The Imperial Admiral said,"If it weren't for you, we would of lost a entire Fleet! But you assumed control, you beat the Brutes."Vora walked away and went to his ship, he was proud. Second Battle of Earth/Battle of the Ark "Take them out!" Vora was yelling at the top of his lungs,"How much more can she take Zyka?" "They just took out her shields, were falling sir!" They fell to the ground, the ship looked like a metero, flames slashing the sides, explosions rip her apart, it hit the ground so hard it ripped itself apart. "I lived! But why am I alive?" Zyka asked himself,"Fleet Master! Are you alright?"He checked his pulse, he was alive! Ten Elites were walking down the deserts of New Mombasa,"This is just like Sanghelios!" Zyka screamed, waking Vora,"Stop, Stop dragging me!" Ordo 'Dedisa stopped dragging him,"Eh, Sir, we can see a UNSC base, it is about a mile away." Vora Zhar 'Nunume stood up,"Let's go then!" They saw Brutes attacking the base,"Let's cut them from behind, take out that Chieftain, then cut threw them like paper!" They charged, fireing plasma Rifles, Carbines, Fuel Rods, and holding swords, they caught the Brutes from behind,"Die Brutes! Die! Die! Die!" Vora Zhar 'Nunume was in a battle with the sword wielding Alpha Jiralhanae,"Elite, you will fall, and I will rip out your heart and eat in front of your eyes!" "No, you will fall, why won't you get it, Rackanus, the Prophets lied!" Vora pointed out,"When we were kids, you said you would follow me, no matter what!" "Elite, that was a long time ago!" He lunged, cutting Vora slightly, Vora grabbed a Carbine and hit him in the head,knocking him out,"I will not kill you friend!" They were interrogateing Rakanus and his two body guards, one was a red armored Bodyguard the other a Honor Guard,"Rakanus, come on, just tell us what Truths plans are! We know he is trying to activate the rings, but how?" asked First Lieutenant Jacob Stelline. "I don't know, my pack never knew, he didn't trust us, as we all new Vora and were all friends of him!" "Rakanus, we are going to show you the truth, we found him at Installation 03." "Hello, my name is,923 Interferance Object." "What is... the truth Oracle?" Asked Rakanus. "The rings are a last resort of the Forruners, they built the rings to kill all sentient life in the Galaxy, fuss, ending the flood from being able to have "Food", elemanating them forever." "I'm glad we have a Brute on our side now!" A Marine said, then another,"You mean three!" "The Flood, they're everywhere," Vora said "Zyka, lead a shock team in there, all of you Ultras, besides you Zyka, you are now my Field Master, do you want to get new armor?" "Yes Fleet Master, but make it silver, and blue markings instead of green." Zyka said. "By Zyka, find Cortona, bring her back!" Zyka left with his team. "Vora's new ship,Sword of Vengeance, an Assault Carrier, he was glassing the surface, when Zyka came,"They killed us all, they infected us, Ordo went in deeper, but I came here." It's alright but..." Rtas Vadum then sent a message to Vora,"Fleet Master!" "Yes Fleet Master?" Asked Vora. "Come help us at the Ark, the Brutes have overwelming numbers! Vora,Ship Master Rakanus, Ship Master Odama 'Etisa, Ship Master Katana 'Kalie, and many other Ship Masters went through the portal, Rtas 'Vadum was to his last ship, The Shadow of Intent,"Fire Ship Masters Fire!" They Crippled three ships, and destroyed the others, they showed the surviveing Brutes the truth of Halo, They repaired those ships, and sent reinforcements to the Demon, Their Fleet was now under Rtas 'Vadums control. After Math "Send these Brutes back home, then we'll go too." Ordered Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree,"Vora, Good job, just stay back a little until we have gotten back." "Yes sir!" "Zyka," said Vora "You are now Ship Master, go pick out a Cruiser." "Umm, sir, uh.." Vora cut him off,"Just go!" Category:Sangheili